Zev Raregroove
Zev Raregroove, First Prince of Jurai, is many things. He can be called a slacker, a warrior, a philosopher, and above all, someone who just wants to ensure that the people precious to him are safe. He is a veteran of BZPB, and in some way, has been a part of the many conflicts and events since either near or literally the beginning. He tends to periodically disappear without trace, but has always reappeared eventually. Appearance Though Zev's appearance tends to change a lot, he's recently started to slow it down with the shapeshifting - Which makes it a lot easier to keep track of his looks. As can be seen in the picture at left, Zev currently possesses long, slightly messy, almost-black dark brown hair, a tall and strong, but lean frame, and simple clothes. On his right hip, he carries a pair of orange headphones embossed with silver stars, and he seems to wear some kind of necklace. In regards to other physical features, Zev's new form is much taller than before; now visibly towering over Vi, who wasn't even a head shorter than his last body. He also seems to keep a much more calm expression on his face as of now. In comparison to the wild grins and frankly crazed stares of before, he now seems to possess a relaxed half-smile and a serene, carefree look in his jade green eyes. Other than that, his presence itself now seems much more peaceful. Bio Zev is essentially the wild card of BZPB's "all star" characters. He is consistently unpredictable, and never seems to let on the entirety of his abilities if he can help it. He tends to come off as goofy and laidback, but has occasionally shown a much more unnervingly calm and serious side; this side of him usually doesn't last long, though. He also seems to occasionally show signs of mania and/or psychosis, but this isn't everpresent, and Zev still functions normally. While he can be easily irritated and impatient, Zev is very loyal, and a social sort of person who likes to motivate people. It should be noted, though, that Zev doesn't always use necessarily "positive" reinforement to drive people forward; he's very likely to simply threaten and coerce people into succeeding. Zev is known for periodically showing great insight in situations, and has a strange ability to solve disputes and make allies - When he so chooses to stop causing such arguments...As well, Zev tends to like playing a sort of "Mr. Exposition"-type role; easily explaining various situations that arise in the game. He is also very protective of his friends, and tends to sympathize with others in cases where he perhaps shouldn't. Zev is nearly impossible to anger, but when it happens, his rage can be downright terrifying. After his recent losses to Hyozo and Makoto Nanaya, Zev seems to have matured a bit. While he himself has said that he's still essentially the jerk that everyone "knows and loves", Zev appears to have reached, or at least neared a sort of epiphany, and become much more relaxed and focused. In comparison to his usual self, where he used to simply not care about dangers, the "new" Zev has shown that he's leaning more towards optimistic and carefree. Though it is unknown if this is the full self-realization he was nearing, after some combat training with his little sister Tamao Glory, Zev seems to have become more aware of his abilities. According to him, he has realized what makes him a powerful warrior: Adaptability and practicality. Abilities/Skills Main High Intelligence: Zev has shown surprising intelligence for his carefree nature and silly antics; most recently, where he planned to use the power of his family to protect Uterio Di Armechio's conquered planets, since his inevitable death would leave them without his name to dissuade invaders. Ambidextrous: As seen in his battle with Uterio Di Armechio, Zev is able to wield a sword in either hand equally well. However, Uterio is thus far the only opponent whom has forced Zev to wield his Zanpakuto and an OverSoul at once. Shapeshifting: One ability which Zev has had for a long, long time and nearly defines him is his shapeshifting - No one knows for sure what he really looks like... Matter-Energy Conversion: With this ability, Zev is able to convert matter to energy and vice versa with no entropic consequences. He can also freely shape and direct this created energy—Allowing him to make his signature energy swords and turn non-essential nearby matter into energy for his blasts. Telekinetic Burst: By focusing large amounts of psychic energy into his palm, he is able to generate a shockwave of great power. Telekinetic Crush: While gripping an object like, say, an opponent's head, Zev can focus immense psychic power to crush the target utterly. Bakudo: Though not seen clearly, Zev is able to use Bakudo ("way of binding") spells to constrict his opponents or generate protective effects. Dying Will Flames Sun Flame: Zev's main Dying Will Flame is the Sun Flame; Sereno. This gives him abilities of physical augmentation and healing, mainly for support. However, he appears somewhat capable of using the Sun Flame in direct combat, which denotes in most cases a great skill using it. Storm Flame: Zev's secondary Dying Will Flame is the Storm Flame; Tempesta. The Storm Flame possesses the ability of disintegration, and is a very attack-oriented Flame to possess. He has shown an impressive skill in keeping his Storm Flame under control. Shamanic Techniques/Spells Spirit Perception: Zev is able to see and interact with spirits in a fashion normally beyond the scope of mortal ability. Spirit Channeling: Another shamanic ability of his is to use mediums in order to give spirits a physical form. He has mastered this to the level that he can construct an effective OverSoul. Mantra: Zev is able to use a type of spell which involves chanting a Buddhist mantra in order to affect spirits in some way. So far, he's shown one that releases subjugated spirits, and another that seems to boost the power of his Spirit Ally's own spells. Weapons Despite having knowledge on wielding a variety of weapons, Zev mostly prefers to fight with katana, or really any kind of sword or blade. Dai Kirin A Zanpakuto shown being used by Zev recently, its sealed form is a regular katana with a dark blue-green hilt wrapping and a pewter tsuba. Shikai *'Release Command:' "Leap", "Raise your voice in joy" *'Description:' In its shikai, Dai Kirin becomes a short kambo staff - The length of Zev's forearm, colored solid black. Among its abilities are stimulating Zev's body with electricity to drastically boost his speed and reflexes, as well as enhancing the power of other zanpakuto nearby. *Has displayed a second form, Utahime Dai Kirin ("Songbird Great Qilin"). In this form, it becomes a gauntlet plated in armor that extends up to the elbow, and is mounted on the back of the hand with a dagger blade of a smooth teardrop shape that branches out to the sides with a pair of winglike blades. Thus far, it has displayed the capacity to freely launch the weapon on the back of the hand with a punch, imparting a great deal of explosive energy before zig-zagging back to its origin and giving off a screaming "song" as it flies. Sacred Rock Knife An heirloom of the Juraian Royal Family, the Sacred Rock Knife has been passed down Zev's family for generations. Its origins are obscure, but it resonates strongly with those of the Glory-Raregroove bloodline. Since it passed into Zev's hands, he has used it as his primary medium for forming OverSouls with his Spirit Ally, Asabana. Other Weapons Axe: Zev has displayed a frightening proficiency with at least one axe - The particular axe he used was a huge, double-bladed battleaxe. Energy Swords: Made of a fiery light, Zev's energy swords are powerful enough to pierce through Blackout's armor in one clean stab. Canna di Tempesta: One of Zev's Storm Flame Box Weapons, the Storm Rod consists of a dark red, wooden staff mounted by an animal skull, with a mane of long black hair hanging down from it. The staff is able to spew large amounts of Storm Flames, either as streams or short blasts. Tartaruga di Sole: The Sun Tortoise, and one of Zev's Sun Flame Box Weapons. Is of a massive size, with a golden shell adorned with some ochre panels; its regular skin is ochre, its long neck is topped with a head staring blearily around, and its short tail is tipped with a Sun Flame. Most noticeably, some kind of ourobouros design encircles the edge of its shell. As it is impacted and/or Zev takes damage, this design is slowly filled up - Starting at the tail - With a strange vermillion light. It has yet to be seen what comes as a consequence of the design fully lighting up. Very lazy and constantly acting rather bewildered, once summoned, the Sun Tortoise will immediately appear standing above Zev to protect him. The drawback to this is that it doesn't take long for the big lummox to plop right down to rest - Thus, Zev has to time it so that he's not crushed by the creature's bulk. Also, it is able to radiate Sun Flames, boosting physical abilities and healing most injuries. Spirit Ally See Asabana. Supposedly the avatar of a kitsune-deity who was wrongly accused of murder, Zev has stated that Asabana is the spirit form from one of the three pieces of the Killer Stone left by the offended and wounded fox-woman. As such, Asabana is able to spread a corruptive, poisonous influence through her touch, at will. She and Zev seem to bicker at times, but mostly in the playful arguments of close friends. See Spirit of Earth An incredibly ancient and incredibly powerful Earth Elemental, the Spirit of Earth was originally under the care of the Patch Tribe before it and the other four spirits sought out their destined masters. Dear Prudence Another thing Zev is known for besides his power is his near-constant companion, Prudence Franklin, an anthropomorphic hedgehog (NOT like Sonic) with bright yellow fur. The two are practically inseparable, and make a very fashionable and easily recognizable combination. However, either would be quick to anger if the other is put in danger, and Prudence can be just as dangerous as Zev if she's provoked. On Prudence's planet, she lived in the second-most violent area, Area 79, "Kusajishi", of the Northern City. Her parents had been killed, and after being struck by lightning a year earlier, she had become an object of ridicule for her bright yellow fur. The crime rate in Area 79 was constantly rising, and one day, Prudence was cornered by four men who intended to kill her. However, suddenly, a mysterious man took all of the men down at once with a single slash. From his clothes, Prudence could recognize he had been in even worse conditions for a very long time, if not all his life—It turned out this man was Zev, and that, after leaving his mini-dimension, he had arrived at Area 80, "Zaraki", of the Northern City—The most violent area of the planet, even moreso than Prudence's. Zev had appeared to Prudence from even deeper in the darkness, and demolished the chaotic world around her. Ever since that day, Prudence has been like a little sister to Zev. They're rarely seen apart, and they make a deadly combination in battle. However, recently, Zev has left Prudence in his own personal dimension, where he intends for her to continue training in safety. After returning to the story, Prudence is currently en route to assist Vi and company with a battle against Nightmares, near Indigo Marrallang and others. Backstory Zev was once a spirit of high ranking, ruling his own mini-dimension. He was known for his power, because when he got excited, depressed or angry, 'unnatural disasters' were prone to happening. Zev's skill with magic, the sword and hand-to-hand combat have earned him renown throughout numerous dimensions; his dimension only had to deal with three invasions from other dimensions during the 5,630 years Zev was ruler, and each one was put down handily. His powers decreased somewhat when he entered the Bionicle Dimension, but he is still not to be taken lightly, and his powers are constantly growing with his training. He was within Impel Down, believed to be given a life sentence on the Level Five Freezing Prison, but was actually in the secret 'Hall of Love' he had established, Level Five Point Five. Upon escape, he engaged in many conquests, enjoyed many triumphs, suffered many defeats, and all-in-all made the Universe his playground. Zev Is Back ~ Tell A Friend Zev pulled one of his famous disappearing acts for a long, long time, but has reappeared traveling with Namah. He and Namah took out a band of Ethereal Marauders, and shortly thereafter, Zev engaged in combat with Wekiga. The tide of the battle turned back and forth between them, before Vi broke it up with a single shot from the Harkonnen. Currently, Zev and Namah have been convinced by Vi to work with Wekiga in finding Lisa Lisa; Zev was very excited to see the Bebop II, to say the least. Moss and Shroom appeared on the ship, but have proven themselves allies. Zev spent some time training with Vi onboard the Bebop II, then retired to his room for a while. Finally, he brought an end to the sparring between Shroom, Moss, Chrome Dokuro, and Neb, to teleport onto The Ironclad. However, Wekiga, Namah, and Makoto Nanaya tagged along. Later, Zev forged a ring of great power for Ynot. ...In the room where Blackout was being kept. Much later, after completing the ring and fighting evil knights, Zev joined in a tournament. He briefly interacted with Nefelpitou and Blegnekk, and proceeded to fight and defeat Roxas in the second round. After wandering around for a bit, Zev came across a suspicious character - "Blue Ring Swordsman" Hyozo. Easily telling that something was afoot, Zev engaged Hyozo in a short, ferocious battle. Using a sword slash as a distraction, Hyozo was able to somehow poison Zev. Though Zev withstood the poison, Hyozo escaped with two allies in tow, and Zev himself was left greatly weakened. Thankfully, Dearest Mother was there to apply respiratory support, and he came out of it okay. After which, he played an epic song on a pipe organ. At the current stage of the long tournament - Also called the tooooournament - Zev fought against Makoto Nanaya. In a turn of events that perhaps shocked Zev most of all, Makoto delivered to him his second defeat in an unusually short period of time. This, along with his earlier loss to Hyozo, seems to be pushing Zev towards a new level of maturity. Arriving at the fight against Grudge, Zev uttered a mantra to free the oppressed spirit. He's said that his next order of business is to take a nap, but it is unknown if he'll accomplish this before something new arises. Indeed, he hasn't been able to accomplish taking a nap - As Misaki revealed that Zev's father and his sister set out to meet him. Zev's Gentle Sister, Ahem, And What Came Of Her Arrival Soon after that, Zev found his little sister, Tamao Glory writing on a scroll outside of a teashop. They chatted for a bit, and generally got re-acquainted. After going with Tamao to introduce her to the main group, he tried to avert a conflict with Ryoko, saying that the space pirate was "a friend now". Nonetheless, Tamao was so angered by Ryoko's presence that she immediately summoned her Spirit Ally to attack; causing Zev to scoop up Rutherfor and Ryo-Ohki to flee. Following this little debacle, Zev and Tamao went along with a few others to watch Namah and Shroom's sparring match. However, when their match started to turn more violent than anyone was comfortable with, Zev and Tamao stepped in to calm things down. When Namah started crying in her apologies to Shroom, Zev went to comfort her; however, Tamao stopped him, saying to let them work out their own problems. Immediately after Namah and Shroom reconciled, Zev and Tamao engaged in training combat. Zev very nearly took a lethal hit, but thanks to the battle, has realized what he calls his two combat principles: Adaptability, and practicality. According to him, this is reflected in Asabana's evolved OverSoul: O.S.: Jingi. Following his training with Tamao, Zev's uncle and aunt - Mikihisa and Sagihime Raregroove - managed to find him. After some warm greetings, Zev and Shroom teamed up against Mikihisa and his Spirit Allies. However, Mikihisa proved too strong for even both of them together. Zev seems to have come to another realization about himself from Mikihisa's words during the bout. After numerous misadventures which ended up with Zev once again aboard the Bebop II and on Kalta Thaea, a new threat known as the Shima Brothers made their move - Successfully lifting a mysterious computer that had been hidden onboard. Anna Raregroove - Zev's youngest sister - Alerted him to this development. Following this, they gathered a number of individuals together for a secret meeting. One Royal Mess There, it was revealed that what had been stolen was the Arboretum Notes, aka, the "Jurai Book of Secrets." As necessity demanded the knowledge be revealed, the identity of the Juraian Royal Family - Rulers of one of the very mightiest empires in the known universe - Was made known: Jurai's ruling family is the Glory-Raregroove Family. Thus, it was soon made clear - Zev is First Prince of Jurai, and next in line to rule. Adjoining this to a story told by Nefelpitou much earlier, this also makes clear how Zev came to know Ryoko, how he long ago came to rule the lost miniature Universe, and countless other abstruse features of Zev - Including his staggering power for being a relatively unknown presence on the universal scale, and how he has so much knowledge on the BZPB world. Knock On Wood? Soon after, it was revealed exactly what the Arboretum Notes are...First of all, while it has not been brought up in plot terms, it is common knowledge in-universe how the planet Jurai came to such lofty power. Thanks to Masaki Raregroove, sister of Sunshine Raregroove (Who was the originator of the Raregroove bloodline, ruling alongside Glory bloodline originator Rayleigh Glory), it was discovered that their planet's mighty, sentient trees held another quality... They could harmonize with both mechanical and organic systems, improving and prolonging them indefinitely. As such, while Jurai already held a quality of being outside the Universe's main timestream, those who the trees considered "worthy" and were bonded with directly could live indefinitely. Soon after, when Jurai entered their first major industrial revolution, the still-living Masaki Raregroove's further studies of the Royal Trees cemented Jurai's ascent to power: When joined to specially-made spacecraft, the resulting Tree Ships could produce Lighthawk Wings astoundingly easier and more efficiently than an average mortal. This allowed them to safely and swiftly traverse Subspace; going farther distances and faster than any ship capable of being produced at that time. As well, it was not long before the incredible defenses held by Lighthawk Wings were discovered. With the combination of a competent Juraian Royal, their bonded tree, and the tree's bonded ship, one Juraian Tree Ship could decimate an average spaceship fleet. Back into the story at hand, the Arboretum Notes are held as Jurai's most valuable files for their specific focus. The Arboretum Notes contain the entirety of Masaki Raregroove's three centuries spent on studying the Royal Trees and doing nothing more, as well as the minor discoveries made over the years after the original unit was built. With this kind of information at one's disposal, the Arboretum Notes would be the ultimate blackmail tool against Jurai. It Can Always Get Worse Unfortunately, the Arboretum Notes hold yet more secrets. Following the revelation of the Glory-Raregroove Family's status and the detailing of the Aboretum Notes, Anna was forced to reveal information which had been entrusted to her. The Arboretum Notes contain certain files which, as she said before, would turn countless galaxies on their head: Information on how to capture, subjugate, and control a Royal Tree's will for one's own intentions. Zev and Tamao were distressed by this, needless to say. Another Return Once again resurfacing after much time missing from the story, Zev and Namah have been assisting Klak and others with the war on Uterio Di Armechio. After incidents including Vez taking control and going on a rampage, Zev and Sasuken began directly battling Uterio. And we're forced to skip ahead once more. After Uterio's death, Zev, Namah, and Yoruichi Shihouin spent time exploring the planet Fanrong; became acquainted with Toph Bei Fong; cured Zev of casting sickness; and joined in the battle against Blackout and Omega Supreme. Injuries forced Zev to need saving by superhumans from an alternate Universe. However, Serrator joined in the battle and very nearly killed Zev's saviors, before Namah and Yoruichi's Zords stopped him. Later, during their escape from Serrator's forces, Zev and company ended up trapped in a huge dock where yet more demons - Led by Antberry - Ambushed them. However, Ryoko came to the rescue, with the help of Aisha Clanclan and "Hot Ice" Hilda. When Fenrich stepped in to help in the battle, it was revealed that he was Zev's Steward during his time as ruler of the quasi-dimension known as the Netherworld. After being brought to the Netherworld by Fenrich, Zev was caught-up on the political and military situation. Upon the group reuniting, they headed to an unexplored part of Zev's fortress known as the "Forbidden Cell". They encountered slight issues with low-ranked demons hired by Serrator to slow them down, but made it to the Forbidden Cell unharmed - Just in time to find that it had already been opened. Within, a machine directed by Professor Nguyen Khan finished disabling the barrier holding the feared "weapon" inside, freeing it from its seal. The creature revealed itself to be Desco, the Supposed Final Boss. When Aisha Clanclan poked fun at her size, Desco promptly zapped her. This prompted Zev to go into a tirade about Desco's shortcomings as a final boss. Once their grievances were settled, the battle was allowed to commence. A Goddess Was His Copilot As it were, most of the things Zev had done throughout BZPB up to a certain were under Washu's instruction. However, it seems that he started to stray from the goal, and the mission of freeing Washu was accomplished without him - She did it herself, no need for Zev! Zev holds a mixture of adoration, respect, and fear for Washu, as he refers to her as 'mom' and 'mommy' and will usually listen to anything he orders her to do. However, considering her background, he probably has good reason to do what she says. It also seems that Washu has a 'naughty corner' for Zev within her ship - A dimension where she can store him after he's been petrified. Now, as has been revealed, Washu is not Zev's biological mother. ... Nor is Rouge Portgas Raregroove. His real mom has shown up a few times, but always seems to avoid revealing why she contacts Zev or why she's not around more often. It is unknown what influence, if any, Washu has on Zev's actions as of now. Wekiga It has recently been shown that, through some object called the "Ring of Greed" and perhaps other causes, Zev has become host to an entity known as Wekiga. This being seems to be very threatening, and is constantly offering hugs to others. Not to be confused with this Wekiga. As recently revealed, the Wekiga within Zev is actually one of three portions of Wekiga - And the Wekiga walking around and menacing others with his malice and Britishness is the second of those three portions. Zev apparently holds "The Ultimate Mind of Insanity". Unique Skills Supernatural Metalsmith: Among his many talents, Zev is highly skilled at forging metal objects and even weapons of supernatural qualities. Though part of this comes from his own abilities, a large part of his handiwork's abilities are the result of materials that he alone has access to - One-of-a-kind fragments of weapons; the remnants of legendary creatures; the blood of great heroes... *'Zanpakuto Blacksmith: '''Zev is one of the few beings in the Universe with the skills required to forge a Zanpakuto. For a natural Shinigami, a Zanpakuto is a naturally created extension of their spirit, given the form of a blade. However, Zev has the ability to create Zanpakuto, with actual spirits. Usually, even he won't know what the spirit will be or what the Shikai will be like until its chosen user activates it. '''Zanpakuto Spirit Materialization: '''One of Zev's abilities is the power to materialize a Zanpakuto's true inner spirit, not just a Shikai or Bankai manifestation. This is normally used so that the Zanpakuto's wielder can train personally with their spirit for Shikai and Bankai. However, there is a significant danger—Not all Zanpakuto spirits are friendly, and while they won't try to kill their wielders for the most part, they may try to attack nearby allies. '''Zanpakuto Spirit Reassignment: '''By using an ancient, unorthodox magic, Zev is able to dissolve a Zanpakuto's spirit, before reconstructing it into a new form, connected to the former by things such as species and elemental affinity. He actually has a catalogue of options based on similar species and elemental alignments. '''Wrath: '''When Zev becomes angry, his power steadily increases and becomes more dangerous. However, he also easily loses control when angry, so this technique tends to be a double-edged sword. Quotes ''- "You can insult me...You can spit on me...You can even pour drinks on me. I'll just laugh that all off. But if you lay one finger on my friends...'I'll kill you."'' ''- "Pru! Pru~! Pru~u~u! You can stop dropping the cherry petals now! Lovely Pru-chan! Lovely, lovely Pru-chan! Lovely, lovely, lo -- AAAAAGGGHHH!!" *Entire basket of petals is dropped on him*'' ''- "There's no crime in trying to save others from the darkness, even if they may seem outwardly evil...There's no evil in helping other people! Real evil...Is to turn your back on those in need...'''AND TO STOP TRUSTING IN OTHERS!!"'' ''- "I warn you - This won't be a friendly duel. You all will die, or I will die. That's how battle has been for all of time. The one who wins gets to go home. The one who loses will be subject to the winner's mercies'."'' (Said to the Caged Ones before engaging them in combat) ''- "Insects...Should not get above themselves." (Said to the Caged Ones) - ''"...I shall give thanks for your respect to my warrior spirit, and repent for my disregard of yours...By taking the gloves off and ripping you apart. Prepare yourself, Roxas - I may not kill you, but you're going to feel this when you wake up for the next few mornings." (To Roxas, before engaging him in more serious combat) - "In war, both sides are evil. Only a damned fool turns his back on an enemy who's in perfect health." (To Uterio during a battle) Stats Alternate Universes *In an alternate universe, Zev was likely hunted down and killed along with Ynot when Sasuken was forced by Malygos to act as a spy and expose the location of his base. *In the Shattered Mirror universe, Zev is the most cliche villain there is. We're not kidding. Although, at the current time, he's more Sealed Crazy In A Can - As a scantly-detailed catastrophe related to "The Cauldron" sealed him into a pewter disc and left him little more than a jibbering maniac. ...Well, in a more literal fashion than he was before. Trivia *Zev's themesong is currently Lawyers, Guns And Money ''by Warren Zevon. *The name of Zev's partnered Royal Tree and Tree Ship has been revealed in passing to be ''Misaki - The same as his beloved mother. *Apparently, Zev is a master of the pipe organ. Category:Persons of Mass Destruction Category:Characters controlled by Zev